Death
by Animelover0508
Summary: A tragic event happens to Kashino, and now he must deal with life without his dear Ichigo. Two-shot?
1. Death

**Me: Hello! Since you wanted to read something slightly more 'disturbing', here is your tragedy, StarlightFangirl. ;) Please enjoy and I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Death. It takes everything away from you. Daughter, sister, friend, girlfriend. It takes all.

And yesterday, it took away my girlfriend. I miss her. The most beautiful thing in the world, but more fragile than a dried leaf. Her smile could brighten anyone's day, light up any room in the world. She meant so much to me. And now she's gone.

That's right. It took away Amano Ichigo.

* * *

"I miss her, Andou. I really do." Kashino said sadly.

"Ma-kun, you can't grieve forever! It wasn't your fault she- she- you know." Andou reasoned.

"I KNOW it wasn't my fault, but why couldn't I save her? Why wasn't I there to protect her?!" Kashino cried.

"Sen-kun? Come here for a moment!" I hear Koizumi-san say sternly.

"Ma-kun, I've got to go. I'll pop by your house in a few."

"Okay. Bye." Kashino said as he hung up. He sighed. Why did she have to go? He sighed yet again thinking what he should wear to the funeral. _All black would be the traditional choice, but blue was Ichigo's favourite colour, so I'll consider that too. _

_Ding-dong! _

Andou was already here.

"Coming!" He yelled as he ran to the door.

"Ma-kun!"

"Hello, Andou, Koizumi-san. Would you like some tea?" Kashino asked politely.

"Yes please, and you know you can call Kana by her first name, right?"

"Yeah, but it feels awkward."

"Oh. That's alright then."

"Why are you still standing out in the cold? Come in!" Kashino said.

"Okay, thanks." Koizumi and Andou said.

* * *

"So are you thinking of proposing to her yet?" Kashino excitedly asked Andou.

"Um... Well... Yeah. Were you thinking of getting engaged with Amano-chan?" Andou replied. His expression turned cold.

"Yeah. I even bought the ring." Kashino said angst in his caramel eyes, as Ichigo used to describe. He took the ring out. It was a silver ring with a very pale blue diamond in the center.

"That looks really expensive." Andou commented.

"I wanted the best for my dear strawberry **(A/N: That name sound familiar? ;))**, but I didn't get the chance because of the accident."

"I see. We should get back to Kana."

"Yeah."

* * *

"We're back from the little chat that we had!" Andou announced.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kana asked.

"Ichigo, funeral planning, all that stuff." Kashino answered casually.

"Speaking of which, when will the funeral be?" Andou questioned.

"Tomorrow." He stated flatly.

"Okay." He said. "Kana, don't you think it's time we go?" Andou asked Kana.

"Yeah. We had some errands to run! Thanks for the tea Kashino-kun! See you later!"

"See you guys at the funeral." Kashino said as they walked out the door.

"Ugh, I should get to work." Kashino thought out loud.

* * *

~Kashino's Dream~

_The car violently swerved to the side of the road. The road was slick, after all, it was December. A young woman sat in the car, almost as lifeless as a rotten carcass. She had crashed into a parked car, rushing to get home to her boyfriend. An ambulance sounded from the distance. When she reached the hospital, Death was near claiming her. _

_Meanwhile, a young man rushed to the Kashino General Hospital. When he reached the destination, they told him that she wouldn't survive. He could choose to let her live in an endless coma, in which she would never wake up, or choose to take her off life support and let her perish peacefully. As much as he didn't want to let his precious go, he had to move on. So he __chose the second choice, tears streaming down his face. He sadly let his beloved, his girlfriend, his cute little strawberry, pass on peacefully. _

* * *

Kashino woke up. Today was her burial. Her funeral. He chose to wear a pale blue dress shirt, with a black blazer, and black dress pants. He wore a navy blue tie and black shined dress shoes. Giving himself the simple command of going downstairs, he marched down the short staircase and went to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast.

* * *

~Funeral~

"An amazing daughter, sister, friend, boyfriend and many more, we are here at the funeral of the bright girl, Amano Ichigo." Kashino listened to the priest babble on about more depressing things. "She once lived, but has now perished, causing great sadness to her loved ones." Kashino zoned himself out until the ending.

"Rest in peace, Amano Ichigo."

No. She wasn't dead. Kashino refused to believe that. His darling, his chocolate dipped strawberry, couldn't be dead. Because, she would live on in his heart forever.

* * *

**Me: How was that?**

**Ichigo: Sad. You made me die!**

**Me: I have an additional scene, if you want that to be the next chapter to this.**

**Ichigo: YES! YES! YES!**

**Me: Okay, okay, no need to deafen me. But if you wish to see an additional scene, then please leave a review! **


	2. An Angel Visits

**Me: So as you requested, here is the added scene that takes place one month later! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today was Ichigo's birthday. And Ichigo was dead. How could Kashino celebrate her 20th birthday without grieving? Kashino didn't want to go anywhere, not out of the comfort of his bed, not outside, not out to eat where they had always eaten when a birthday came around. Kashino sighed. There was nothing to do. So he decided to give St. Marie's Academy a visit.

* * *

Kashino knelt at the Sweets Spirit Queen's statue and started a prayer.

"Dear Queen,

Today is Ichigo's 20th birthday, and she isn't around anymore to celebrate. I miss her cheerful smile, her big eyes, her comforting words, but most of all, I miss making sweets with her! So please, please bring Ichigo back." Kashino pleaded. This was his prayer, but little did Kashino know, that this prayer would be the hope that he needed to his life.

* * *

"Kashino!" He could hear her sweet little voice echoing in his head. He sighed.

"Kashino!"He was just torturing himself now.

"I wish Ichigo was here." He muttered.

"Kashino! Let me in! I am here!" The voice came from the window. Kashino stared in shock. He immediately let the girl in.

"Ichigo!" He cried. Kashino ran up and hugged her. "Why did you have to leave? Why wasn't I there to protect you?"

"Makoto, that doesn't matter anymore, because I'm standing right here!" Ichigo said with her normal cheerful smile.

"You're right." He admitted. "And for your birthday present," Kashino started as he knelt down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?" Kashino asked.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! YES! YES!" Ichigo screamed.

"I knew it." Kashino said as he slid the ring on his finger and kissed his girlfriend- no _fiancee_- sweetly on the cheek.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Ichigo: *smiles* You brought me back to life!**

**Me: Yeah! And by the way, the Queen of the Sweets Spirits brought Ichigo back to life!**

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	3. Review Replies! CX

**Me: Hi guys. I finally updated something! :D **

**Sadly, it's something thats already done. -.- **

**Anyways, these are just all the review replies for chapter 2! :D**

* * *

**Rei Star~** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D Anyways, the queen of the sweets spirits brought her back to life! :D

**MissLovelyPrincess~ **Thanks! Though I'm not sure if you're going to read this, 'cuase you committed suicide... UNLESS YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?! :DD

**StarlightFangirl~**Yeah... I know I was sorta rushing... I didn't want to keep you guys waiting though , so I posted it! :D

**SomebodyElse(Guest)~ **So, I didn't really get if you liked the ending or what, but thanks anyways! :D Suprisingly, I actually haven't watched Shugo Chara yet! XD What a coincidence! XD

* * *

**Me: Arigato minna! Thanks for reviewing guys! :D Hopefully I'll be able to update A New Road, Just 4 U, or Take care soon! Take care minna!**


End file.
